Cat Fever
by ShizaAssassian316
Summary: Train bumpes into a new cat in town, and she a cutie! Will she be Train's new weakness? TrainxOC! My 4th story up! Review please! Working on Chapt.6! DEBATING
1. New feline

**Sierra Champion: Age, 22 ****BOD,May 13 ****Eyes, Light hazel blue,lookes like cat's eye and gets the nickname,"Cat's Eye" **

**Hair:reddish-orange;Rank:assassin;Weapons:hand guns and 10 special darts(only used for the big problems! )**

**Personality:smiles very little, only talks when comfortable,acts serious when on job **

**Hobbies;walks in warm weather,shopping,making and eating sweets,can fix cars(sorta a mechanic, was a job at first, now a sweeper for 5 years!)**

_

* * *

_

_Roaming the world alone for years is painful for one's heart, whose lost everything… can anyone relate to a stray cat's life?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Hey princess! Whatcha reading?"Train asked Eve.

"New Moon. A very interesting book about love and vampires." she responded bluntly.(Twilight ROCKS!!)

"Where's Sven?"

"Getting the money from our last catch! I'm hungry!" Train grumbled. Sven walked out of the police building with their pay.

"I'm back. Let's eat lunch!"

"Any new thieves to catch?"Train asked, wondering as they walked toward a restaurant.

"5,000 for this man." Sven handed him a paper.Train whistled.

"Jasper Woodwell. Short "dyed" red-hair, sunglasses," Train read the paper.

"Robbed 7 jewerly stores. Nicknamed as "Red Jasper", has a thing for rubies! Killed 5 policemen." Sven informed.

"Is he in town?" Train asked.

"Hasen't been spotted for weeks-" Sven opened the door as a man rushed out.

"Red hair!" Sven thought as he picked himself up from the ground. As the man ran down the street, Sven noticed Train missing.

"TRAIN?!" Sven hissed to himself. "Where did he-" Eve pointed down the street at two runnig figures. "There he goes again!"

"Don't worry Sven, it's Train were talking about." Eve smiled. Sven just looked at her. He sighed.

"Yeah." he sighed. "I'm hungry AND I'm not waiting!" Sven snorted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ha, ha, ha... I think I lost him!" Jasper gasped, out of breath. He sat at the fountain in the main street. "Now then, caught my breath-" He paused his thought, to spot a hot orange-redhead doctor, short blackdress with thigh high stockings and knee-high boots. Grooling over this vision of beauty, he forgot about his chaser. "-time to catch me a babe!" Jasper smiled deviously. He watched her sit down on a bench alone in the park.

"Excues me miss, you would like to care for a walk-"

"No thanks!" she huffed as she walked away. Seeing her leave, he gently grapped her arm. "Or perhaps a drink?" he asked her.

"Let go of me! I'll scream!" she panicked.

"That's as far as you get, Jasper!"Train smiled at him, pionting his gun at his head. Jasper paused for amoment, trying to remember who he was.

"Oh yeah! That's the guy who was chasing me earlier!" Seizing his oppertunity, he pulled the girl to him and pulled for his gun.

"All right boy, Drop it." Train just dtared at him dumbly.

"DROP OR I'LL-" He paused and noitced his wrists were, HANDCUFFED?!

"You must be Jasper Woodwell. Robber of 7 jewerly banks. Soft spot on the _ladies_..." she looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"But, you were- How did you-" Jasper gasped.

POW! SMACK!

The girl elbowed him in the stomach then, in the face knocking himto the ground, still flabbergasped. Train looked at her with amazement.

"Pretty slick, huh?" the lady asked with a cute smile. Train still stared.

"Did my heart just skip a beat?"Train asked himself as he felt his heart. Shaking that thought, he grabbed Jasper from the ground.

"I'll take him miss."

"You _were_, I just got him for you!" she joked. "You know I'm a sweeper as well!"

"Well, that makes us rivals, huh?" Train smiled.

"That won't be necessary, sir Black Cat." she smiled.Train jumped at this.

"How did you-"

"Your eyes. Besides, a cat knows a cat when they see one." Train paused for a while.

"You must be a minor." Train suggested. She just looked at him with a stern look.

"No, I'm know around here, but I don't think you do. My name's Sierra."she smiled.

"Trian. Please to another sweeper around here." Train grinned. Then Train's stomach growled."Did I mention I'm hungry!" Sierra laughed.

"How bout this Train, we split the money and I'll pay for dinner!" she suggested. Instantly Train grabbed Jasper and flung Sierra over his shoulder. "LET"S GO!!!!!!!!!!" and off he ran toward the station.


	2. New battery and sweet cakes

The** 2nd Chapter **is up!! Enjoy!!  
-Kibaluver316

* * *

Sven and Eve were enjoying ice-cream outside the park.

"Where is he! He missed dinner! That's not Train!" Sven grumbled.

"Think about it Sven, like everyone knows him. He's too popular _not_ to get attention." Eve pointed out. Sven looked at her for a moment. Then he sighed.

"You're right. At least he could tell us where he-"

_"Du du dud dum, de de di!" _Sven's phone ranged.

"TRAIN! WHERE the hell are you?" Sven yelled.

"Relax Sven, I finally caught up with Jasper and turned him in so I'm eating right now, I'll see you at the car shop." _Click! _Sven just sat there, wide mouth and his ice-cream fell off his cone. He growled.

"He better not spend it _all _on food!" he grumbled.  
_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Thanks for treating me out Train, you didn't have to do this." Sierra thanked him. Train just nodded as he gulped down the last of his glass of milk.

"I thought guys your age like beer, not milk. Weird." she commented.

"I've been so used to drinking milk. I'M FULL!" Train jumped from the table.  
"Now to find Sven and Eve! Now,are we gonna split the money?"he asked. Sierra dropped the money on the table.

"It's okay, I'll pay for lunch!" she smiled. As they walked out, they talked about each other and their lives.

"You lost your parents at TEN!" she gasped.

"Yeah, it was all of a sudden but... I learmed how to get stronger and sure enough, here I am, the famous Black Cat!" he smiled.  
"So how about you? Anything bad happen in your childhood?"he asked.  
"I'm sure t's better than mine!" he smiled. As Sierra opened her mouth, A flying foot smacked Train in the face, sending Train airborne into the air. Sven landed with a hump.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! Can't you walk AND EAT any fast-" Sven noticed Sierra standing a foot away from him. Sven's heart sped faster than his regular past. Sierra just blinked at him as he was having his moment.  
"um Train,... whose your friend?" Sven asked. Train grunted as he rubbed his cheek, picking himself up from the ground.

"This is Sierra..." Train noticed Sven drooling at Sierra while she stood there helplessly.  
"DON'T YOU GO FRESH ON HER!" Train screamed as he punched Sven in the face. The clueless Sven flew towards Eve, as she was watching the whole thing. On the ground and still clueless, he groaned.

"..ow..geez Train," Sven rubbed his head and cheek. As Train was trying to calm down, Sierra touched his shoulder.

"Will he be okay?" she asked shyly. Train looked down at her soft hazel blue eyes. They were so mesmorizing(sorry if I can't spell!)Train looked up towards the clouds.  
"HA HA HA HA HA!! Don't worry about him! He has suffered worse than a small punch like mine!! HA HA HA HA..." Train looked back at Eve, helping Sven off the ground.

"Oh, well at least he's okay." she responded softly.  
**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx  
_**"How's the car looking?" Sven asked the repairman.

"It doesn't look _too_ bad, needs a new battery." he said.

"How long will that take?"

"About..., ooo 4 days or more." the repairman responded. Sven nodded his head.

"Okay, I guess thats managable. How _much _will the battery cost us?" he asked, hoping it wouldn't be a lot.

"About 2 hundred, nothing much." he smiled. Sven sighed in relief.

"I need to make the order for your battery, for first class so I need my assistant," he said, calculating his plan.

"Assisstant?" Train and Sierra walked inside the garage where the car was being repaired.

"and here she is." the repairman smiled. "Sierra!" he stood to embrace her.

"Jeffery! Good morning!" she gave him a leaping hug.

"I'm getting too old for your poucing!" he laughed.

""You're never too old for a bear hug!" she laughed. "Where Mandy?"

"In the kitchen. She was wonderin' when you would get back from your walk."

"Need me for anything?"

"Order a car battery, this one." showing her the battery model.  
"and make it a first class, please!" he asked her.

"Sure thing!" Sierra walked past Train. "I'll be back soon. Enjoy yourselves!"

Train stared at Sierra as she walked down the street. Eve walked toward Train and smiled.

"What?" Train asked her.

"You _like_ her."

"What-NO!" Train shot back. "I just met the girl." Eve noticed a small tint of red on his cheek.

"... sure Train." she walked away. Train huffed as she walked into their kitchen. Mandy was standing over the oven.

"Hi there, sweety. You hungry, here have one." Mandy handed Eve a small sweet cake. Eve took a bite, then shoved the rest in her mouth.

"What was that?!" Eve asked excitingly. Mandy giggled.

"It's my special sweet cakes! Here, I made plenty!" she handed Eve another one.  
**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"That's all I can for your car now Mr. Sven, until the battery comes."

"Great, my I got to pay for the battery AND the hotel bill!" Sven grumbled. Jeffery smiled.

"If you need a place to stay, you only need to say so." Sven looked at him with happiness.

"You mean it?!"

"You have to pay for the battery and other small repairs, it's the least we can do. Besides, it's been years since we have seen Sierra _ever_ talk to anyone other that us. Espeacially a guy." he sighed.

"Why's that?" Sven asked. Eve ran toward Sven with a sweet cake in her hand.

"Sven, you have to taste this!" Eve said with eagerness.

"Eve, we just ate." sven took a bite of it anyway. Then a bigger bite, then shoved the rest in his mouth.  
"What was that!?" Sven jumped on Eve.

"It's Mandy's sweet cakes!! It's sweet, and spougy..." Eve trailed away as she walked out of the garage. Sven turned his atention back to Jeff.

"It's best if she told you herself." Jeff told him. He he took off his gloves and wiped his brow. He looked around and noticed something.  
"Where's your other friend?" he asked

**That's chapt. 2!! Please review and tell how I'm doing!! Chapt.3 is coming soon!!**


	3. The other me and my story

Here's Chap.3!! Enjoy!!

* * *

Sierra walked out of the post office, waving her good-byes to the people inside.  
"Have a nice day." She smiled. Walking down the street, she saw a little girl running towards her parents, right into her daddy's arms. She giggled as she was flung into the air and back into his arms. The mother laughed at her girl's happiness. Sierra turned and walked away from the little family. As she walked down the street, toward the lake she began to sing:

_The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear, are inside my head.  
The kindest words I'll ever know, are waiting to be said.  
The most interests inside of all yet for me to see,  
And the dearest love in all the world, is waiting somewhere for me.  
Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me._

Sierra stopped to feel someone behind her, with wrapped his arms around her waist. She acted like she was surprised, so she jumped at Train's presence.

"You sing so good." Train commented. She blushed.

"Sing to me." He asked sleepy. He rested his cheek against hers. His weight made Sierra lower herself against a tree. He kept his arms around her waist, keeping her close. She took a breath and began again:

_The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear, are inside my head.  
The kindest words I'll ever know, are waiting to be said.  
The most interests inside of all is yet for me to see,  
And the dearest love in all the world, is waiting somewhere for me.  
Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me._

As she thought of another song to sing, her body didn't feel right. Her pupil went crazy.

"What's happening to me?!" Sierra asked herself. Then, her body stopped shaking. Her body felt … feverish. Train felt ecstatic and woke up to face a pretty blue-eyed orange headed girl. Train's cat senses (if that's what makes him go berserk every time his eyes look like cat eyes!) They stared at each other for a while. Train's other side took the best of him. He leaned forward and they were nosed to nose, purring at each other.

"Train..." she purred.

"Sierra..." he said lustfully. He pulled the back of her head to him and kissed her waiting lips. She moaned at the taste of his lips. After a while, Sierra finally took the first breath.

"Train.." she gasped, then moaned softly. He couldn't stop himself. He kissed lower down her neck. Sierra finally got a hold of herself, but Train continued to kiss her. He locked her in his grip and pressed her against the ground.

"Train, wait!" Sierra froze. She tried to struggle out, but Train wouldn't let her budge. Then he started licking her neck up to her cheek. Even though it felt hot and good, Sierra was scared.

"Train, quit it!" she struggled. He stopped to look at her face. She saw how his eyes weren't the same. They looked like cat eyes in the morning.

"He looks possessed."Sierra thought. He licked his lips.

"What a hot feline!" Train said lustfully. "I want to make you mine!" He started licking her neck again.  
"Your tasty..." he giggled in her ear. Sierra started to panic.

"I got to stop him!" She kept struggling til finally her legs were able to move from under her.

"I'm sorry Train!" she said in her head. With one powerful stroke, he smacked her knee into his balls. Train stopped immediately and winced in pain. His grip loosened and Sierra broke free. He rolled onto his back and blank-out. Sierra crawled toward him slowly, rubbing her neck. She nudged Train until he opened his eyes. She backed away from him a little, but his eyes looked normal. As he got up, he held his crotch and winced in pain.

"Oww... I'm so sore, what happened?" Train looked up at Sierra, who looked out of breath. Her mini jacket she wore was down to the ground but not off her arms. Her collar was messed up and she had a small black mark on her neck.

"What happened to you? You look exhausted." Train pointed at her. Sierra stared at him.

"You feeling better?"she asked him. He gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Train asked her confusingly.

"You don't remember what you did?" she asked him. Train shook his head. Now, Sierra was confused.  
"Train doesn't remember what happened? Is their someone else in his body?" she asked herself. Sierra just shook the thought and got up from the ground.

"Let's go, I bet Jeff's wondering what taking us this long." Sierra dusted herself. Train struggled but finally got up.  
"Need any help?" Train shook his head.

"I'll make it, eventually." he groaned. Sierra made a small smile.

"Can I ask you something?" Sierra looked at him. He wanted to ask if he gave her the mark on her neck but decided not to.

"Can I have a bag of ice ?" he smiled sheepishly. Sierra giggled. "Of course." as they walked inside the house.  
**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"What happened to you?" Sven asked as Train was laying on the couch, with a pack of ice on his pants.

"Long story." Sierra answered for Train. Train looked out of the window.

"Thanks Sierra. Shouldn't we be heading for the hotel Sven?" Train asked him.

"There's no point when we can stay here for free!"Sven smiled.

"HUH?!" Sierra gasped.

"REALLY?! For FREE!?" Train jumped up on the couch, forgetting he was still in pain, he cringed and laid back down.

"Yep. Mandy was nice enough to offer us her spare rooms." Sierra just stared at him.

"Great! Now more people in the house!" Sierra complained, in her mind.

"For a price. You three have to help with the chores around here. Jeff could always use any extra hand or two!" Mandy said walking in the living room, form behind Sierra. She was holding a stack of clothes.  
"These will be your pajamas for the night and if you three follow me, I'll show you the rooms you'll be staying in."

They followed her up to the second floor, following a long hallway.

"Sven and Train, this first door is your rooms. Eve, you have the room across from them. There's a bathroom in your room Eve and you boys have to use the bathroom next to Sierra's room." Mandy pointed out the bathroom.

"Breakfast will be served at 8. Jeff's shop opens at 8:30. Jeff's closing soon, so dinner will be done soon. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, or just ask Sierra." With that, she skipped down the stairs. Sierra had a stack of towels in her hands.

"Yellow dry and washcloth for Eve, green for Sven and red for Train." she handed them out. "Mandy expects everyone to have baths done after dinner. Lights-out at 11." Sierra smiled at them.

"Any questions?" she asked them. They shook they heads. "I hope you like lasagna!"  
**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_**After dinner, Eve took a bath before going to bed. Sven checked up on the car with Jeff. Train tried on Jeff's pajamas.

"Do they fit?" Sierra said behind the door.

"Sort of." Sierra walked in, seeing Train in Jeff's checkerboard pants. He wore his own T-shirt. Sierra giggled.

"Good thing they stretch." Sierra nodded at him. She noticed the roman number 13 on his torso. Feeling that it was impolite to say it, she asked anyway.

"Nice tattoo, where did you get it?" Train looked at her, then touched his tattoo.

"Long story, want to hear it?" he asked her. Curiosity got the best of her. She nodded.

_**-Half an hour later-**_

"Now you know the whole story." Train sighed. He felt like he spoke in one breath.

"I'm sorry Train, that you had to go through all of that." Se saw how depress he looked. Still a little scared of what happened earlier, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I can... sort of relate." she gave him a small smile

"You know, you never told me about yourself when we were walking, the day we met. We were... _rudely_ inturupted." Train frowned.

"Well it's a long story..." Sierra said. "In the morning, I tell you. It will be 11 soon." she got up from his bed and walked to the door.

"Good night, Train."

"Good night, Sierra." She turned off his lights.

* * *

That's CHAP. 3!! **#4** is coming up!! **Review please!  
**(If you have read my One-Piece story, chap.5 will be up really soon!)  
-Kibaluver316 -


	4. Sierra's story

**It's SUMMERTIME!! That's MORE time for ME!  
Here's Chapter 4!!  
(Track gets in the way of things!! in Michigan right now)**

* * *

_My story… all you will do is cry. Cry over something so sad, that you won't believe is true._

The next morning, Train felt groggy as he looked at the clock.

"7:45" it read. Train groaned as he stretched and sat up on the bed. Sven was not in the room. Train rubbed his eyes as he walked towards the door. He looked down the hallway to see the bathroom lights on. Eve walked out her room.

"Morning, princess!" Train smiled at her refreshed face. She smiled back.

"I wonder what's for breakfast." Eve asked. The smell of food woke up Train's growling stomach. Train walked down the hallway and into the bathroom to hear someone singing softly in the shower. He didn't have to think twice who was in there but saw her shape reflecting out of the shower. He blushed as he closed the door.

"That wouldn't be peeping, right?" Train noticed Eve standing in right of him.

"Pervert." She smiled as she walked downstairs.

"You were looking."

"I WASN"T watching her AT ALL!!" Train shouted. Sierra was standing behind Train, arms crossed. She huffed to let him know she was behind him. He stiffened and slowly turned to face her angry face. She stomped away to her room and slammed the door.

At breakfast, Sierra didn't even look at Train as they ate.

"What's eating her this morning?" Mandy whispered to Eve. She giggled.

"She was seen today taking a shower." she sneered. Train eyed at Eve then Sierra.

"Where's Jeff? He usually doesn't miss breakfast." Sierra asked Mandy, not looking up from her plate.

"He's at the shop now. He ate earlier." Mandy cleared her throat and smiled.

"Alright troops, today the both of you will be helping me and Sierra out with chores. Eve, you will help me with the dishes and the kitchen. Train, help Sierra with the laundry." Sierra stiffened as her bacon slipped from her fork. Eve grinned. After breakfast, Eve dryed the dishes as Mandy washed them. Sierra walked Train downstairs to the laundry room.

"I'll wash the clothes, YOU hang them outside!" Sierra handed Train a basket, filled with clean shirts. Train headed for the backdoor when he stopped.

"I don't know how to hang up clothes." he said to her weakly. /anime fall/ She rubbed her head, turned on the washer and filled in with right measure of detergent and clothes. She shut the lid and stomped toward the door.

"Com' on!" Train followed her outside. There were laundry lines hanging on metal poles in rows of six, being blown by the wind. She picked up the first T-shirt ontop of the pile.

"Watch me first." She held the shirt upside down, shook it out twice and flipped the edges over the first row. She clipped two clothes pins on the edges.

"Now you try." she backed away for Train to try. He mimic the same.

"Good! I'll be right back." She ran into the house to check on the clothes in the washer. When the next load was finished, She dumped them into an empty basket and walked outside.

"To check on Train's progress-" She stopped to see he was done. Train turned to her attention and smiled.

"It's done!" Sierra dropped the basket. Some of Jeff's boxers were hung along the line of mixed t-shirts. Train saw her face; it looked like she was about to explode! Train backed away from the tomato faced Sierra.

"She gonna blow!!" Train watched as she opened her mouth; she burst into heeps of laughter? She dropped to the groung on her knees and curled into a ball. Train stared at her with amusement.

"Did... did I do something wrong?" he pointed to the clothes on the line. Sierra wheezed and coughed, then laughed some more. She pointed at Jeff's boxers hanging upside from the line. Train jumped and took them off in one swipe. He blushed and threw them back in the basket. He chuckled to himself as Sierra collected herself. As they finished the last basket of clothes, they walked back into the house. Mandy was writing something down on a long slip of paper.

"What's that?" Sierra asked.

"Grocery list." Mandy handed her the slip and money. "Eve, go with Sierra please. She could use the extra hands." Eve simply nodded and follwed Sierra out the door. Mandy lookes at Train who watches the girls leave.

"I need you to check on Jeff to see if he needs a helping hand." Train nodded and walked toward the garage. Jeff was tightening the spaer wheel, replacing an busted tire.

"Need a hand Jeff?" Train asked. Jeff lookes up at him.

"Acually, yes. Yes I do." He got up and grabbed a clipboard off a shelf. He wrote down some scribbles Train couldn't read.

"Hand this to the man outside please. Tell him to sign his name and his car will be done by tommorrow." Train walked out the garage toward the waiting man sitting on the waiting bench. He looked up at train and stood. he was a little shorter than Train.

"Is my car okay?!" he asked sortive worried.

"Your car will be done by tomorrow. Sign here." Train handed him the clipboard. He signed his signature. He looked up a little and noticed his tattoo. He looked back down again and finished. He handed back the clipboard to Train and lefted. train walked back inside and placed the clipboard on the desk. Jeff looked up.

"Thank you." Jeff wiped his hands on a rag in his pocket.

"I wonder where Sven's doing?" Train asked himself.

"He went to take care of buisness. He'll be back soon he told me." Jeff checked Sven's car for further inspection.

"Oil's good, tire pressure decent- Where's Sierra, do you know?" Jeff asked.

"Grocery shopping."  
**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Walking back towards the house, Sierra checkes the list to make sure that they didn't forget anything. Walking in silence, Eve spotted an ice-cream cart.

"Can we?" she pointed to the cart. Sierra dropped one and check to see if they have any money left.

"Got nothing." She said. Just as she flashed her wallet to Eve, she was shoved aside by a shadow, the groceries scattered to the ground. The stranger swiped the wallet out of her hands and ran.

"HAY, YOU BASTARD!" Sierra screamed at him. Eve gentlely dropped the bags and dashed after him.

"E-EVE!" Sierra watched in amazement as Eve leapted into the air, above his head. Her hands dissolved into mush. They formed into a giant fist and whacked the thief upside the head, knocking him out. Running after Eve dumfounded, Sierra grabbed her wallet and rushed it into her pocket. Eve got off his back and dusted herself off. Sierra turned the man over to show his face. She rushed for the purse to pull out her wanted book. She flipped through her book and stopped at one picture. Eve looked behind her shoulder.

"That's him." she nodded.

"So we can get ice-cream after all." Eve smiled at his bounty price.  
**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Why do we split?! I caught him for you, remember?!" Eve protested.

"You are not old enough to have a sweeper licence." Sierra said calmly, counting the money to make sure they had every dollar. She split through the mount of dough and gave it to Eve.

"Don't you forget that you guys still have to pay for the car parts. We let you guys stay with us for free, _remember?!_" she smlied down at the pouting Eve.

"We need to go straight home. The frozen products will defrost if don't home first." she looked at the groceries. They headed for the house when they saw Sven being dropped off by a taxi. Jeff waved at the taxi driver as he drove off.

"How bout we go after dinner Eve? You can helped Mandy." Sierra smiled. Eve nodded and walked into the garage behind Sierra. The girls dumped the groceries onto the table. Mandy skipped down the staris and into the living room.

"Welcome back! I'm sure it was no trouble." she walked to the sink and washed her hands. Sierra and Eve just looked at each other. Helping Sierra put food in the right places, Eve went into the living room to find a good book to read. Sierra looked around the kitchen and noticed something... missing.

"Where's Train?" Sierra asked Mandy behind her back. Mandy didn't look up from the onions she was chopping.

"Outside. Behind the house, said he was practicing something." She dropped the knife and put in earplugs.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Sierra jumped at the gunshots and plugged her ears. When the shots stopped , she rushed outside to see for herself. Train, with the Hades in his hand walked over to the can on the ground. Sierra watched from the corner of the house. Train counted the holes he made in the can. She slowly walked away from her corner when Train turned to face her. She stopped in her tracks as they stared at each other. Sierra broke the silence by speaking first.

"You... know how to shoot." She looked at Hades. Train raised the gun to his face.

"Yeah. Just practicing if that bothers you."

"No, not at all. Just curious."

"You shoot too?" he asked, he eyed at her legs to notice one of her hand guns sort of poke out of her dress. Sierra pulled up one side of her dress to take out a small silver hand gun.

"Yeah, never have time to practice though." she shrugged. Train looked behind him to notice a few more cans still not used yet.

"How bout now?" Train got up to his feet. He grabbed a used can and placed in on the tree stump. He watched on the side. Sierra pointed her gun at the middle of the gun and took the shot.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Sierra looked at the can longly. Tran pick up the can and examined it. The shots just skinned the can. Train tossed the dinted can and grabbed the new empty one.

"Try again." This time, he stood behind her. She took aim and fired.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Sierra took a breath that she didn't know she held, as Train grabbed the can off the ground. The same results.

"How did it feel?" he asked her.

"A little off." she simply statted. He tossed it ino the used bin and grabbed another. He walked up behind her but got even closer. Sierra raised the gun again.

"Wait!" Train stopped her, by touching her shoulders.

"You're too tense. Realx your shoulders." Sierra lowered her shoulders.

"Take aim." She pointed the gun at the can. Train leaned closer to her ear.  
"Take a breath." The hairs on Sierra's neck rose at the touch of his warm breath. She took a breath.  
"Go for it."

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! **The bullets pierced right through the can as it took flight and fell to the ground.

Sierra gave herself a small chuckle.

"How did it fell that time?" Train smiled.

"Great." she smlied. She turned to face Train. Train looked back into her bright blue eyes.

"...great..." she whispered this time.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Mandy smiled at Sierra triumph, but her smile got bigger at Train and Sierra's moment. Eve walked out of the living room and into the kitchen to see Mandy chuckle.

"Mandy?" Eve spoke.

She quickly looked down at her toes as Train turned towards the house. Train walked away from behind her, pacing towards the house.

"Mandy?" Eve spoke. Mandy slowly turned to face Eve. Her sunny smile got brighter.(not literally!LOL)

"Ready for dinner?" Mandy spoke at last. Eve nodded and walked next to her as she grabbed stuff from the refrigerator.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Jeff's gun?" Train pointed. She shook her head.

"This gun used to be my dad's. Holding the gun, he looked like a professional. During his teens, he was a sweeper. No one could shoot like him." she took a breath and sat on the stump.

"On one of his catches, he helped save some captives in a hotel. That's when he meet my mother. He even walked her safely home once. Just a couple of weeks later, they stumbled upon each other. Got her out of another pickle again." Sierra looked up at the partly clouded sky, smiling.

**"You saved me again, and all you keep doing is getting hurt!" she said, holding on to one side of him.**

**_"That's okay. I'm still walkin, I'll be fine." he coughed as they reached a nearby hospital. She watched outside his room as he being taken care of. The next morning, he woke up, with a note on the small table next to his bed._**

_I didn't know how to say good-bye to you, but I think this note is enough until... who knows. There could possibly be a next time we see each other again. Giving you my thanks, and my heart, -millie  
P.s i paid for your bill._

**_At the train station, Millie waited to board the next train. She stroked her autumn orange hair in sadness._**

_**"** I wished to say good bye to him the right way." **The train whistled it's arrival. She slowly walked to the stairs and stopped before she continued up.**_

_"Good-bye, my savior..." **She flew up the stairs and walked to find her a small room. She leaned her head against the window, and dreamed. She replayed her savior's voice. **"Millie, millie,..."_ _**Then the voice got louder. **"Millie, MilliE!MILLIE!" **This opened her eyes, she turned right to his direction as he huffed out of breath, staring at her. She jumped and pulled opened her window.**_

**_"WHAT are you doing here? You'll reopen your wounds!" she shouted at him._**

**_"Couldn't leave without saying good-bye?" he said, still out of breath. She stared at his autumn brown eyes as he stared back._**

**_"Besides you forgot something." She leaned more out her window._**

**_"What?" she asked him, more of a whisper. He cupped her pretty face and gave her cherry red lips a small peck. She blushed heavily as she pulled back. He grew a smile._**

**_"Your good luck kiss. So you won't get into any trouble as possible." he sighed._**

**_"And if you ever do, I hoped to be there to sweep you off your feet." This made Millie blushed more. The train whistled for it's depart. Millie snapped out of her daze and looked down the train as it moved forward to leave. She turned back to her savior's face._**

**_"I never gotten-" she gasped at his disappearance. She looked around the train station from her spot the best she could, but no sign of him. She plopped down to her seat. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks. _**

**_"I could never repay you enough, I never gotten your name..." her voice got tiny. As she reached for her face, two warm hands grabbed them first. She looked up at his tired face. He wiped her cheeks._**

**_" The name's Gerrad. How bout giving a family?" he smirked then winked. She stared blankly at him, finally she chuckled. They kissed each other as the train rode down the tracks.(AAAWWW!!)_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
10 years later...  
**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**"Gerrad, Please help..." Millie moaned in her rocking chair. Gerrad rushed in at her side.**

**"What is it hunny?"**

**"I'm hungry!" she moaned again. Gerrad laughed.**

**"Let's see what I can COOK UP!!" Before he rushed into the kitchen, she grabbed his wrist. Gerrad stopped and looked at her face. She smiled.**

**"...Feel." She placed his hand over the middle of her stomach. He felt a little foot. Gerrad's smile grew.**

**"That's are little Sierra in there." he placed his ear against her stomach to hear anything. He heard her stomach growl loudly. She giggled at his shocked face, then he laughed along with her.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
10 more years later...  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Mom, were's daddy?" Sierra asked.**

**"Downstairs, he's busy." she said not turning from the stove. Sierra pouted. She walked out of the kitchen and toward the basement. She looked behind her at the kitchen door, then opened the basement door. **

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**Gerrad shot at a picture dummy, the bullets hit at the throat, the brain and the shoulder. He took off the headphones and stared at the dummy. **

**"...dad?" He turned a little towards Sierra as she looked up at him with a blank face. He looked at the spare guns on the desk infront of him, and smiled.**

**"Sierra, wanna learn how to use a gun?" **

**"Really?!" she jumped for joy. So for 3 hours he taught her the basics. Millie came rushing down to the basement.**

**"GERRAD! Sierra's missing!" She looked at Gerrad and Sierra with amusment as Sierra took her frst shot at the target. Milllie stared at her in a total awe. She giggled up at Gerrad as he smiled back at her. He turned to Millie as she watched the whole thing. She shook her head and smiled.**

**"Hey, she's pretty good." Gerrad shrugged. During dinner, there was a knock on his door. Sierra was fiddleling with Gerrad's gun. The knock came again. Millie sighed.**

**"Sierra, can you get the door please?" Millie asked.**

**"Okay!" She jumped off her chair and headed toward the door. Just as she opened the door, darknes covered her eyes. Secondslater, she finally saw light. No one was at the door. She walked back into the kitchen. Before she jumped back into her seat, her body froze. She stared at her parents with horror in her eyes. She wanted to she scream, but couldn't. Her body wouldn't let her open her mouth. Millie was the first to notice.**

**"Sierra. What's wrong?" Gerrad looked up from the paper in his hands. Sierra felt her body move again. In an instant, Sierra's hands pointed at Gerrad and Millie.**

**BANG! BANG!**

**Sierra stared at her parent bodies as they fell onto the floor. Gerrad slowly struggled towards Millie's dead body.**

**"Mil-millie!" he coughed. He kissed her. He looked back up at Sierra as she shook in fear. Footsteps echoed from the living room as they made their way to the kitchen. They stopped behind Sierra as tears fell from her face. **

**"** **_Revenge is sweet, huh Gerrad?"_ the deep voice spoke behind her, scaring Sierra even more. Gerrad spat blood as he coughed. Sierra, feeling some control in her body fell ontop of her dying father.**

**"_daddy..." _She muffled. Gerrad squeezed his little girl. The shadow walked closer to them.**

**"_I want your child to feel the same pain I did years ago. Watching my parents die infront me," he said bluntly._**

**"_Sierra, you did nothing wrong. A gun isn't for protecting oneself, but to protect the innocet and the one's you love. I've done my part in life, now it's your time to do yours... remember...that.."_**

**_"Daddy, daddy no not you too!! DON'T LEAVE MEEEE!!" she screamed as she shook him. "Get up!!"_**

**_"...run..run from here...and never look back...We..love you.." _were his last dying words. Sierra screamed into her daddy's chest as he breath his last. The shadow walked into the light as Sierra turned to face him. Her eyes were little red and her face wet with tears. The shadow was medium round, buzzed cut black hair, big leather coat and three scar; small claw marks the left side of his neck. She gave him a long stare as he stared back. He sighed.**

**"_I'm sorry it had to be this way-"_ Sierra ran into him, flared at his with flying arms. He grabbed one with easy speed.**

**"_-But there nothing for you here. Nothing but memories..."_ He dragged her out the house. She smelt something, something burning. He dropped her on the grass as his men ran out the front. Sierra picked herself up, and watched her house bursted into flames. **

**"_...Run.." _Gerrad's voice said in her head. She got to her feet and sprinted towards the woods.**

**"Let her go." one of the men commanded. "She won't last a day in those woods." The black headed man watched her run.**

**"_We'll meet again, ...Sierra"...XXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"I ran and ran til Mandy found me, outside her house." Sierra noticed tears falling onto her shaking hands as she snapped back from memory lane. Train patted her shoulder in comfort only for Sierra to collaspe into in arms as she finally learn to breath again. She stifened little cries. Train could only look down at her in self-pity.

"One day," She looked up at him with fire in her eyes.

"one day I'll find him." Sven walked into the back yard to see the two of them.

"...aaahh-"

"nothing happened." Sierra pushed Train away. She sped walk away from the two. Sven looked back at Train.

"What just-"

"Nothing."


	5. Unexpected Visitor

**Sorry it took me forever! my previous document of this chapter was erased! I hate it when they do that!**

**Here's Chapter 5!**

-ShizaAssassian316!

* * *

Train looked up toward the alarm clock next to his bed, it read 7:35. Train stretched from bed, got changed and went downstairs to see Mandy setting up breakfast on the table as Eve set the table with plates and silverware. As the three sat down, Sierra skipped down the stairs wearing the outfit the day Train and Sierra first met: a short black(cut to mid thigh), ankle high boots and the navy blue mini-jacket. Her hair was extra wavy this time. She sat down to a seat and filled her plate.

"Going to the cafe'?" Mandy asked when she noticed Sierra quietly rushed through breakfast. Sierra chewed her last piece of bacon as she got up to leave.

"Gotta get out for a while. Should be back before five. Don't wait up on me for dinner." She swallowed the rest of her milk and skipped out the door. Train turned to Mandy as for an explanation.

"She usually goes to get information around the area, but this time, it was like she had to go like she was meeting someone. I wonder what was the rush?" Train looked at the door, wondering the same thing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sierra flashed her id to the front desk, and walked down the hallway toward the cafe'. She opened the door to find it busy as usual. She headed toward the counter for a drink.

"Decaf, cream and sugar please?" she asked, resting her chin over her fingers. She could feel the eyes of others all over her back, and crossing her legs made the eyes stay drilled her back. As her coffee was served to her, a pair of shadows formed above her. Two twin gunmen sat at each side of Sierra.

"Hey pretty lady, you seemed lost. This is a cafe' for sweepers here. The coffee cafe' is across town." the bearded blond one next to her left. An arm drapped over her left shoulder.

"But, we would be happy to escort you there." the other blond one on her right smirked at her, pulling her closer.

"How bout' escorting yourselves to the gym, you need some meat on your bones." Sierra pushed the blondies away, going back to enjoying coffee as the rest of the cafe' laughed at the twins failure.

"I see, playing hard to get, eh?" the beard one smirked. Sierra cringed at his persistence.

" Take a hike Slim Jim, I'm too busy to be bothered by a little boy scout." the bar rolled with laughter, as did the other blond.

"C'mon bro, leave her be. She a tough cookie." the younger brother ushered his brother away. The beard brother pushed him away.

"No one makes a fool out of me. Especially a _little girl_!" he grunted, raising his hand toward her head, but was caught by another hand. Sierra jumped up to see Train behind her with the beard man's wrist.

"Didn't your mother tell you to never to raise your hand against a lady?" Train smirked at him. He shoved the man away. He grabbed Sierra's arm gently.

"Come on, let's go before it gets ugly." he whispered into her ear, also eying the bar-tender. Sierra turned away real quick before walking out the door.

"Before I take my leave, do any one of you gentlemen know a man that goes by Third Claw?" she smirked at them. The men stared amongst themselves, making it quiet. A man wearing a trench coat got up and left without a trace. Then one man finally spoke up.

"Don't waste your time on him. he's a waste of breath." he shook his head. Others nodded in response.

"Besides, he's just a simple work dog for the the big man. Stick to the little shrimps girlie. Leave big fish to the big boys!" another replied, before chugging beer. They all started laughing Sierra's temper started to boil, but she kept calm.

"Then why isn't he caught yet?" Sierra stated. The laughter stopped. They all stared at her.

"If this "big fish" is tough enough for you big dogs, why hasn't he been caught yet? the bounty over his head keeps rising by the month. Why haven't you chickens made a move? "Can't stand the heat?" Sierra smirked. The silence dragged on. Sierra shrugged her shoulders.  
"Thought so. If you men excuse me," she flipped Jeff's silver gun and twirled it with her thumb.  
"I have an appointment with Dr. Third Claw." with that, she strode off with Train close behind her.

They walked in silence until they reached the entrance. Sierra stopped to see Sven in his car. Eve sat in the back seat, head hanging down.

"What's going on?" Sierra asked.

"Well, since the car is all fixed up, we thought we should head on out to finding Creed." Train looked directly at Sven and Eve. "Today's our last day at your house." He looked down at Sierra. She didn't look up at him. Train sighed.

"Come on Sierra, we'll take you home." Train took her arm, but she quickly walked toward the car with Train walking behind her. The drive was quiet; Sven driving with Train sitting next to him and Sierra and Eve sitting in the back. They reached the house, but there was a black car parked alongside the house as Sven parked on the driveway.

"I wonder who that could be?" Sierra wondered as they got out of the car. Train stared at the car for a moment. It looked very familiar. They walked inside the garage and toward the kitchen when Train noticed the guest in the living room, the man was the well dressed, sipping on tea with Mandy and Jeff sitting across from him. Sierra walked in next.

"Ah, Sierra, good to see you after all these years. You look lovely." the stranger sat down the cup of tea and got up from his spot. "Thank you for the tea." He placed his fedora on top of his head. As he walked toward the door, he turned toward Sierra once more. "I knew we would meet again" he flashed a devious smile when Sierra gasped.

"YYYOOOU!" she lunged toward him but Train grabbed her arm and pulled her back quick. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOOOU DOING HERE?" she screamed at him. Just as Train held her close to him, the man's watch ticked.

"Oh, my late for dinner with family. Have nice evening." and with that, he shut the front door. Train wrestled with Sierra , but finally she got out of his grasp and lunged out the door, Gerrad's gun in hand.

"Wait!" she yelled at him. He stopped at the car as she slowly pointed it at his head. Train started running to her side with Sven and Eve at the doorway. The man just grinned.

"When the time comes, until then..." **BOOOOOOOOMMMM! **The shock from the house slammed everyone forward off their feet as the fedora man got in the car and drove away. Sierra quickly got to her feet to see the man gone. She turned to the house of fire and shrieked in horror.

"JEEEEEEFFFF! MAAAAAAAANDYYYY!" Sierra scrambled to her feet but was quickly held back by Train, but Sierra kept fighting. "Let me go! Please!" Sierra reached toward the house as Train clutched her tight to him. Sierra finally stopped resisting and cried. Train pulled her to himself and held her close, rubbing her back as Sierra rocked and cried. Eve sniffled as Sven patted her head and looked at the thick pillar of smoke rising from the house to the sky. Sirens filled the air as well, getting louder and louder.

* * *

**FINALLY! I don't know how long this took to get this chapter done, but it's finally finished!If it seems short, sorry. I really wanted to get it done. There's plenty more to come( when i get my chances... T-T) Check out my deviantART account. I'm on there now a days than here. Plenty of artwork!**

**Till next chapter,**

**-Shiza  
**


	6. Sierra's Next Move

**Alright Cat Fever Fans! I'm happy to say that I'll be continuing this story, but please be patient with me. Here's Chapter 6, but before that let's recap: A mysterious man wearing a trench coat and fedora, shows up to Jeff and Mandy's home leaving a box behind. While leaving and being confronted by Sierra, the box happened to be a bomb, enough dynamite to engulfing the house in flames, and leaving Sierra once again, alone... **

**FYI: I wanted to refresh Sierra's profile a little:**

**Sierra Champion:  
Age and height: 22 & 168cm (around 5'5)**

**BOD: May 13**

**Eyes: Light hazel blue, can turn her pupils to slits, like a cat. Wins at staring games and can see very well in the dark without help of a flashlight.**

**Skin and Hair: Creamy tan & Reddish-orange, short and wavy**

**Rank: Sweeper, but can be hired as an assassin; Weapons: twin silver hand guns (strapped to her upper thighs), Twin Crimson Cat Claw Grabblers (for fighting and escaping), and 10 special darts, each 106.68 cm long (special weapon)**

**Personality: smiles very little (she glows when it comes to pastries), only talks when comfortable, can be fun to be around, but acts serious when on job**

**Hobbies: walks in warm weather, shopping, making and eating desserts of any kind, can fix cars(smarts of a mechanic, was a job at first, now a sweeper!)**

**All right, ONWARD to the next chapter! (Apologies for taking so long. College life takes a lot out of you... TwT)**

* * *

The fall's bitter winds blow through the church's graveyard as Jeff and Mandy's remains are put to rest. Most of the town came to say their last words as they surrounded the grounds in which they were soon buried.

Sierra was silent the whole day, lost, an empty shell as she stared blankly at the two head stones engraved with their names and time-of-birth to their deaths. Fragments flashed through her mind; from the day the house was sent aflame to the big BOOM still ringing in her ear. The frantic search for the bodies, to the whining sirens on the way to the ER room trying to revive the unconscious bodies. The echoing steps of the doctor's shoes walking to her, telling them the bad news to the mahogany coffin lids slamming shut tight to never be opened again. All this happened so fast, Sierra barely remembered the many faces, strangers and friends, with cheeks streaming with tears, dry and fresh. She recalled a few of their stories on how Jeff and Mandy help them in their lives either it was of car parts or extra food on the table for their families, Sierra simply nodded after each one of them and waited for the next person in line.

The service was over, Sierra still standing in front of the headstones with flowers still in her hands, Train and Sven standing with Eve, who sniffled every now and then, behind Sierra a couple of feet away. The wind's pick up and Sierra ignored the cold air as her body grew goose bumps.

"Sierra."

She felt the hand on her shoulder before the voice, but only her eyes made an attempt to move and try to see the man behind her. She blinked, having a few tears that hadn't left her eyes yet flow softly down as she adjusted her sight back to the headstones. Train got a good look at her eyes, and they were the same dreadful blue-grey color they were when Sierra recovered from her hysteria at the hospital. Train sighed.

"Please-"

"I'm not ready." Sierra mumbled. She started to shake, from her shoulders and down her spine and very soon, her knees rattled. For safety, Train slowly wrapped an arm loosely around her waist in case she collapsed. Tears started freely falling from her tightly shut eyelids as her body trembled.

"J-eff, Man-dd-dy, please come back..." Train sighed through his nose softly and looks up into the grey clouds.

"_A little help here._" Train cried up to the heavens. Moments later, Sierra felt a warm touch to both her hands and heard the faintest whisper that spoke to her:

_It's okay. Let us go._

Hearing the gentle command, everything happened all at once; her fingers uncoiled themselves from the stems of the flowers she had for her good-bye, they fell with a thud in front of the head stones and her hazel-blue color returned to her eyes. Train felt her body jolt up right, quickly caught her falling before it hit the ground. Train stood upright holding a sobbing Sierra who clutched to his black suit. Train looked back up to the skies with a bewildered expression on his face, a few grey clouds parted for the sun to flash it warming rays of light down at the graveyard.

_"Rest in peace, Jeff and Mandy."_ Train left with a smile on his face as he carried Sierra out the graveyard and into the parking lot where Sven and Eve were waiting patiently.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

The drive to a motel for the night was a quiet ride having a gloomy atmosphere hanging above them. Sierra, with her eyes cast down to her feet with Train casting his eyes to check on her every five minutes to see any change in her, but Sierra wouldn't budge but only rock with the car as it hit occasional rocks here and there and to also breathe. Eve hated this air that surrounded them but didn't say anything. Sven patted her head and gave off a smile before quickly turning back to road.

As they entered into the highway, they drove past the ocean, and the light glittering off the waters caught Sierra's attention. She quietly turned to see, and softly gasped. Train quickly turned to see what was the problem only to stop and look at the ocean too.

It's beautiful." a soft voice pierced through the gloomy silence and Train looked at Sierra and raised his eyebrows.

She was smiling, at last.

Train took a breath and, gently and cautiously, placed his hand over hers. Sierra leaned back and turned to face Train, the smile still there, but it grow warmer than before.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. Train squeezed her hand and pulled her to his chest, wrapping the other arm around her shoulders, and placed his hand on top of head.

What made Sierra so different from any other female he has met in his lifetime? How could Sierra move his heart and boggle his mind with only meeting her, spending time with her, crying with her in two weeks' time span? Train could not understand why Sierra made him move and act as he has now. Was it sympathy? Any other woman he would have patted her head and waited until she calmed down, but with Sierra, his eyes couldn't stand seeing Sierra so broken, her blue hazel eyes so empty at the graveyard, so much tears poured out of her soul that his hands wanted to wipe them away no matter how many came. His body wanted to hold her to stop the shaking and rattling of her bones from her crying and weeping.

Train didn't think it was love, it couldn't be! They barely knew one another. So what was this new feeling that kept nagging at his head and twisting his heart? Was it just a friendship?

Little did they know that they were being followed by three black cars, but they kept their distance.

**XXxxxXXX-x_2 days later_x**

An airplane touches down to base and rolled on into its spot to let a batch of people depart. The airport was thriving with people, leaving and entering. The ocean shimmered the sun's rays beautifully giving the luscious small beach twenty miles below the airport a tropical look. Sven parked the car and the group entered into the busy airport. Sierra looked a lot livelier than the past two days after the funeral.

xxxxx  
"Yes, and thanks again for your generosity... Yes, yes and see you in two days sir. Good-bye sir."

Sierra hung up the payphone, grabbed her suitcase and headed to Train and the others. As she walked toward them, she pondered about last night at the motel:

**XXXXFLASHBACKXXXX -2 days ago-**

**"Hello Mr. Douglas. It's been a while hasn't it?" Sierra spoke from Eve's cellphone. Sierra and Eve shared a room while the boys were next door. Sierra just called up an old friend of Jeff and is looking for a new start, so she decided to start looking at Jeff's hometown, Republic of Sapidor.**

**"Yes Doug. I know... I missed them too. Yeah, I'm *sigh* slowly recovery from the incident... What? Would you really? Yes! Ac-a-a-actually Jeff taught me a few tricks. I would love to learn more- Oh THANK YOU Mr. DOUGLAS! You won't be sorry! Yes... Yes, I'll book my ticket to Sapidor right away. Yes sir, I-I'll see you in three days Doug. Good night sir!" Sierra quickly hung-up the phone and did a short happy cheer before flopping onto her bed. She took in a big gulp of air, and released it. **

**"I heard the outburst. What happened?" Sierra looked over at Eve, who had came out of the bathroom. Sierra softly smiled and slowly rose up to sit up. **

**"A brand new start for lil' ol' Sierra. A good friend of Jeff's has an auto repair shop and he needs more helping hands. I might as well take the knowledge I know about cars and put it to good use. It will be a good break from sweeping robbers and-" Sierra paused, stuck on what else to say. Eve stared at her face, hoping she would continue. **

**"There's more?" Eve spoke, breaking the awkward silence, and Sierra blinked off her frozen facial expression. She came towards Eve and patted her shoulder. **

**"Sierra gets another chance at life, and I'll walk down that path with a kick in my step." Sierra's voice sounded merrier than before. Eve stared awestruck at Sierra's chance of mood, but smiled as well. Seeing Sierra smile again is much better than her sad.  
Train and Sven were standing outside the door, eavesdropping on the girl's conversation. Sven pulled out a cigarette from the box, but paused when he heard a voice.  
"Sven, you keep smoking them cigars, you won't live to see forty." Sierra swung the door open and glared at Sven, who grunted, but blew out the lit match and stuffed the cigarette away while Sierra waved a finger at him. She then turned to Train who hadn't utter one word to her. He just stared. In that moment, as their eyes locked, both eyes shifted to slits, Sierra's eye color switched to a yellowish hazel. As the staring contest prolonged, Sven waved a hand between them to get one of their attentions, but to no prevail. Breaking the ice but not blinking, Sierra spoke first,**

**"Care to join me for a walk?" she shifted more out of her room with a thin dark brown trench coat in her arms. Train blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes from the long stare and nodded. Sierra gave him a small smile.  
**xxxxxx

**The breeze was nice but due to the moon out, the winds grew chillier. Sierra led Train to a small park behind the motel and leaned against the metal swing-set bars. Sierra looked up to the sky as it was decorated with plenty of tiny stars. Sierra then sat on one seat and began to gently rock herself. Train watched her for a while but kept quiet; hoping that she would say whatever is on her mind. **

**Ten minutes later, and still no word from Sierra's mouth. Sierra then stopped, and then smelled the air. It was then she grabbed his arm and led him out the park and toward the small town. Shadows quickly followed behind but kept their distance, still undetected from the duo. The two reached a small booth selling sweet pork buns, and Sierra purchased a bag full with a big cheeky grin now on her face. Train grinned a toothy grin as well, seeing her happier than before. I guess he was hungry too, just as Sierra handed a big one over to him his stomach growled. They laughed and continued walking down the small town strip, the shadows coming closer. They walked side by side, enjoying what the town had to offer, but Sierra started to notice a certain small group that followed them out the park.**

**"_Who are these people following us? It's starting to creep me out!" _Sierra thought to herself, pressing herself closer to Train and slowly eyeing the moving crowd behind them.**

**"_Sierra, is-is that you?" _Sierra heard a masculine voice inside her head and stopped walking. She sharply turned to Train stared back as well. The group following them disappeared into the crowd.**

**"Di-did you-"**

**"Is my little sweet pork bun ready for ice-cream? Your wish is my command!" Train spoke with a hint of honey as he kissed her forehead, wrapped an arm around her petite waist and strolled along down toward a pastry shop. Sierra's eyes shimmered with delight as she noticed the fancy cakes, cupcakes and other desserts. Sierra looked at Train with a pout.**

**"Are you trying to fatten me up?" Sierra asked playfully. Train gave back a mouthful grin and squeezed her waist more.**

**"Yep, so I can stuff you in my cauldron and eat cha'!" They both shared a laugh, then went on looking at the sweet baked goodies. After selecting their sweets of choice, the walked out and continued their walk. Sierra indulged a pineapple upside-down cupcake while Train enjoyed a simple chocolate cakewich. Sierra held up the cherry on top of her treat, asking if Train would like her cherry. Train smiled, took her wrist, closed his eyes and sucked the cherry off her two fingers. Sierra's cheeks matched the deep red of cherry that was just swallowed. Train licked his lips and smiled.**

**"Mmm~ Tasty." he purred still holding Sierra's wrist, but it felt stiff as Sierra was frozen in place after Train's charming move. **

**"_Don't forget my dear, we're still being followed._" Train reminded her through their mind-talk. Blinking away her daze, she softly snatched her hand away and pouted, not looking at Train as the blush soften a little. Train snaked his arm back around Sierra's waist and they continued walking.  
**xxxxx

**The group following them watched carefully behind the two cats as the chatted amongst themselves, watching their every move, and waiting for the right time to strike. They waited for them to be alone, but evertime they walked into a store, it was to eat!**

**"_How much can two people eat?_" They small group thought to themselves as they began to walk behind Train and Sierra again as they lefted from a corn dog stand, enjoying two corn dogs.  
**xxxxxx

**Sierra was sharing a story about how Mandy would try to get her to wear dresses when she turned ten, but would always get in a fight or use sisscors to butcher up the dress and blame it on a boy she didn't like, which led to another story about how a boy got clay in her hair and the way he got it out was with scissors. She beat him to a pulp before the teacher broke the two up. They bursted into laughter after each story. Exhausted from laughter, Sierra rested her head on Train's shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist as well. Train looked down at Sierra just as Sierra looked up. She was smiling big, but she saw Train's puzzled look. She quickly jerked her arm off of him and back up.**

**"Oh!-Sorry. I just- well.." Sierra's face turned pink in embarrasement, looking down at the boots. Train's shoes came to her view. She felt Train's arm again resting around her waist again with a smile on his face. **

**"Think nothing of it. In fact," he leaned into her ear to hear his next set of words. "I have something better." The next moment, Sierra felt Train's soft lips gently pech her ear. The ear burned a dark red as Sierra squeaked, flushing redder than ever this night. If Train's lips were any hotter, they could have melted from his heat. Sierra felt Train's old tighten around his waist as he swiftly pulled to the side of the building, somewhat next to an small empty alley. **

**Sierra had rested against the wall and somewhat boxed her from the busy street they once were walking down. Train wasn't thinking about kissing Sierra's ear, his body moved on it's own, but he didn't complain. It was just her ear, and it was cute how her ear could turn the smae shade of red like a cherry. What did start bothering him was how Sierra's face haden't recovered from his simple kiss. The red slowly went away, the a pink hue was still visible on her cheecks. He found it very cute. Here eyes were closed as she was concentrating on her breathing, but when she opened them, her hazel blue was now a bright hazel greeinsh-yellow. He stared longly at her eyes, as they became more alluring to her features. His hand moved to her wavy orange hair and softly pushed her bangs, and he heard a faint purr vibrate from the small exchange of touch. She felt warm, from the chilly winds that night, and it was the perfect cherry on top to the lovely view display in front of him: simply beautiful feline. _Feline?_ **

**Train shook his head and thought again. "_Did I really..._" Train's thoughts were dashed as he finally got a glimpse of her lips. Big and pink, and, looked moist. Wanting to prove he was right, he leaned closer also hearing her heart beat more clearer.**

**"Sierra." He breathed out her name, and then gently clamped his own lips to hers, caging her body with his arms. How sweet! Her moist lips had a hint of pineapple, most likely from the cupcake she had not too long ago. His lips parted and his tongue began to trace the outline of her lips, gaining a shudder from her mouth. Instead of taking the advantage to take the plunge into her mouth, he played with her upper lip, then bit and suck on it playfully, chuckling as he felt her body shake. Sierra turned her head away, allowing her mouth a break from the sweet abuse Train delivered to her. She tried to control her shaky breath, but Train didn't allow her time as his mouth peck her cheek. Sierra squeaked from the gentle but hot touch. **

**"Train-AH!" Sierra squeaked again as Train's tounge touch her reddend cheek this time. He trailed more soft kisses slowly down her face toward her neck. Sierra felt like a trapped mouse, but her body kept responding differently... she was enjoying this sweet torture from Train, ever so slowly, kept giving to her, and he was far from being done. His tounge returned and groomed her neck, making Sierra gasped again. Her arms found his own and held on for dear life. Her knees kept buckling, and soon was afraid to loose supprot in them. One of his arms moved toward her face, cupping her non-soaked cheek, and carressed it softly with her thumb. The hand gently sinked lower as his tounge distracted her from discovering the hand's next destination. **

**It came to a stop on her hip, and before he could make her legs give way, gunshots were heard making the two break away from one another. Sierra completely lost her footing and dropped on the ground. Train steading himself from his lost hold on Sierra. He watched Sierra catch her breath for a minute, but turned quickly toward the busy streets behind them as he could see now people scattering for shelter like cockroaches. Screams were heard as well. Train turned back to Sierra and quickly hoisted her to her still weak legs. **

**"You all right?" Train stared down at her, getting a good her eyes, for they had turned back to the hazel blue. Sierra stared at Train's own as they were back to normal.**

**"Yes, yes I'm-" But then, Sierra's vision went fuzzy, then black...**

**XXXXEND of FLASHBACKXXXX**

"_I don't know what happened that night," _Sierra looked up at Train and the group as she walked back from the phone booths.

"_and when I aske Train, he waved it off like it was nothing." _Sierra's sad face turned to a frown. "_Well what III want to know is who was following us. They're probably here in the airport as well" _Sierra scanned the lobby area quickly before sighing again. Here eyes glared at Train's head.

"_Train Heartnet, I WILL get a real answer from you before we part ways." _Sierra's eyes were filled with determination.

* * *

**Alright! I'm leaving it at a cliffhanger! You have waited too long for the next chapter, so here it is! Sorry I take too long...T-T  
I realized how long the chapter was going to be so I chopped it there to leave you in suspense! *giggle***

**That was part one chapter six! Stick around for part two!-Shiza316~3**


	7. So Sorry!

**Well, ...*fiddles with fingers*...**

**I really didn't think I would take this long in posting a new chapter of _Cat Fever, _but life happens along with new job and school and family, and a lot of other things I don't want to go into.**

**Basically I stumbled upon a writer's block and completely stopped typing almost losing the next chapter update.**

***NOTICE* This chapter will be replaced with the next chapter. Remember! Won't say when.**

**~Shiza316**


End file.
